Cytomelgalovirus (CMV) genomes are large (>200 kbp), and human CMV (HCMV) encodes ≥165 open reading frames (ORF) that encode proteins that enable it to infect multiple cell types, establish and reactivate from latency, and maintain a lifelong persistence in immune competent hosts (Murphy et al. 2003; Barry & Chang 2007; Hansen et al. 2003; Jarvis & Nelson 2007; Rivailler et al. 2006; Schleiss et al. 2008; Oxford et al. 2008). More than 60% of ORFs are non-essential for HCMV replication in fibroblasts (Dunn et al. 2003; Yu et al. 2003), suggesting that the function of most HCMV ORFs are only observed in cells other than fibroblasts and/or in vivo. A broader understanding of HCMV should include studies involving ORFs and their relevant cell types other than fibroblasts, the role these cells play in HCMV transmission, and the use of the appropriate animal models.
Endothelial and epithelial cells (together, “Epi/EC”) are important cell types for HCMV infection and transmission. Following hematogenous spread from the primary infection site, HCMV infects Epi/EC cells of tissues that are important for horizontal transmission such as kidney, salivary, and mammary glands (Sinzger et al. 2008). Multiple studies have documented that virus can be excreted in saliva and urine long after resolution of a primary infection and in breast milk during successive pregnancies and lactations (Schleiss 2006a; Britt 2008; Wang et al. 2008; Mansat et al. 1997; Stagno et al. 1975). During vertical transmission, HCMV transits from uterine blood vessels to cytotrophoblast progenitor cells, and Epi/EC of the chorionic villus of the placenta are the first fetal cells infected by HCMV (Maidji et al. 2006; Maidji et al. 2002). Because Epi/EC play an important role in both horizontal and vertical transmission, protective efficacy of an HCMV vaccine will likely depend on success generating high titer neutralizing antibodies (NAb) against antigenic HCMV proteins that prevent infection of this cell type.
HCMV is a significant source of morbidity and mortality in individuals without a functional immune system, such as transplant recipients, those coinfected with HIV, or congenitally infected fetuses/neonates. Currently, there is no approved vaccine to prevent HCMV infection and/or disease, however, the Institute of Medicine of the National Academy of Sciences issued a report in the year 2000 μlacing the development of a HCMV vaccine in the highest priority category because of the improvements to human health such a vaccine would bring. Therefore, it would be beneficial to develop a vaccine that targets viral antigens (Ags) that mediate infection of Epi/EC and fibroblast cells.